Ty the tasmainian tiger's sick day
by chloemcg
Summary: When Ty becomes ill and Boss Cass is attacking Southern rivers, it is up to Sly, Niaomi and Ridge to do all of Ty's jobs while he is resting in bed but Ty will not give up his position so easily.
1. Ty the sick Tasmainian tiger

**Disclaimer: I own nobody in Ty the tasmainian tiger.**

_**Ty the tasmainian tiger's sick day.**_

When Ty the tasmainian tiger was just waking up, he noticed something. He felt really sweaty, his nose felt wet underneath while the whole thing was dry, his eyes were all crumbly and sticky with yellow slime and his throat felt incredibly dry.

Ty yawned but when he did, it hurt his throat and this forced him to clutch it.

When the orange furred tasmainian tiger got up from his bed, his legs felt like jelly and were wobbling violently.

Ty also noticed something else. His fur was quite pale in fact it seemed not so far off from yellow.

Ty felt his forehead with the back of his front paw and was shocked to realise that he was burning to the touch.

"_Whats the matter with me?" questioned _ Ty with a growl in his voice and in a raspy whisper.

Ty suddenly felt like he was going to sneeze and when he did he used his red Pyjama top as a tissue to block the huge and explosive sneeze that had just came out of his nose.

"_Achoo!" _Sneezed Ty into his top but when he looked at it, he saw that most of it was covered in light green mucous.

Ty felt like his nose was blocked up and he looked at the time on his bedside clock and he noticed that he was 2 minutes late for Bush Rescue Rollcall.

"_Oh no! I'm late!" _wheezed Ty as he took of his snot covered Pyjama top and wrapped his scarf around his neck and put on his shorts and he ran into the bathroom to brush his fangs but only to notice that his gums were also pale but that wasn't going to stop him.

On the way out he ate a peice of steak with some fried eggs for breakfast and he grabbed both of his gloves and both of his boomerangs while he was running towards the Bush rescue base.

Once he was in line next to Shazza and his brother, Sly. Maurie the Cockatoo was doing the role call but when he noticed Ty he yelled "_Why boil me in a sauce pan and dip me in butter! What in Dinkums name happened to you!?" _

Both Sly and Shazza also noticed that Ty was looking horribly sick. Sly asked while putting a hand on his brother's shoulder "_Ya alright, Bro? Ya look like a zombie that had just fell into a hole full of toxic waste!" _

Ty said in a voice that seemed more like a gasp "_Yeah." __  
_

Dennis the Green Tree frog suggested "_Maybe you should lie down." _

Ty was about to deny but suddenly a loud sneeze exploded out of him and some light green snot covered Maurie.

Ty gave a slightly embarrassed smile and blew his nose on his scarf and Maurie ordered while wiping himself up with a hanky "_Shazza, take Ty back home and keep an eye on 'im."_

Shazza the dingo nodded and carefully pulled her Tasmainian tiger boyfriend by the arm out of the base and escorted him to his house and decided to take care of him.

Meanwhile with Boss Cass, he was ecstatic about his arch enemy being sick and decided to take this as a golden opportunity to take over Southern rivers.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! With Ty out of the way, now I can rule Southern rivers!"_

__Boss Cass suddenly charged up his ginormous battle suit and got ready to rule over it.


	2. Ty's diagnosis

Ty groaned as he was in his bed, wearing an ice pack on his head to cool him down, a thermometer in his mouth and Shazza was feeding Ty some chicken soup while the window was open.

Ty questioned with his voice still gaspy to his Dingo girlfriend as she was about to spoon feed him another mouthful of soup "_What's wrong with me, Shaz?" _

Shazza answered as she put the spoon gently in the sick Tasmainian tiger's mouth "_I dunno, Possum. We have to wait for Julius to come and diagnose what you've got." _

Ty suddenly opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was "_Ah...Ah...Ahhh!" _Shazza quickly tried to find something to protect her clothes from the sneeze that was about to come out of her boyfriend but before she knew it, it was too late.

"_ACHOO!" _Sneezed Ty as a lot of greeny yellow mucous came out of his big nose and he apoligized while wiping his nose with a tissue which Shazza had passed him

"_Sorry, Shaz." _

Shazza said calmly, trying to hide that she was utterly disgusted that all of that mucous could of come out of her boyfriend "_It's alright, Possum." _

Ty blew his nose hardly on the tissue and threw it in the bin, along with the many others that were used.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of Ty's home and Shazza told Ty as she went to answer it "_Don't move, Ty. Could be Julius." _

Ty laid his head back on the pillow in frustration. All he wanted to do today was do what he normally did which was do tasks for all of the townsfolk or stop Boss Cass, something like that.

Suddenly, Shazza came in and called softly to Ty "_Ty, Julius is 'ere." _

She opened the door and Julius the Koala walked in (A/N: I thought I'd make Julius a doctor as well as a inventor).

Julius immediately noticed that Ty was in really bad shape. He had bags under his eyes and everything. Julius walked over to Ty and told him "_Alrightie Ty, I'm just going to do a few examinations on you." _

Ty sniffed to try and keep back the snot in his nose as he nodded weakly and put his head back and waited for his Diagnosis.

A few minutes later Julius came up with a diagnosis.

"Alright, Ty. It appears you have a very severe case of rhinopharyngitis." said Julius while getting off of the bed to give the sick tasmainian tiger some space.

Both Shazza and Ty tilted their heads with confused expressions and Julius sighed and corrected "_That means you have a Common cold." _

Ty exclaimed in a strangled gasp "_A Common cold?!" __  
_

__Julius said to Ty "_I am afraid to inform you Ty but you have to stay in bed for ten days tops!" _

__Ty clutched his throat in disbelief. How could he have caught a cold? He wasn't anywhere near people with colds...Except for Rex the Platypus.

Julius turned to Shazza and instructed her carefully "_You need to give him some soup to get rid of the ghastly amount of Mucous in his system but you also need to give him some thing nice and cool to get his blazing fever right down." _

__Shazza nodded as she knew what it was like to have a cold and she knew it was contagious but she wasn't going to leave her boyfriend all alone when he's sick.

Ty was still wide eyed but then he plumped his head down on the pillow and then Shazza instructed him "_Why don't cha get in some other Pyjamas. Since the ones ya wearin are all wet and gross while I get ya a nice cup of Lemonade with ice in it?" _

__Ty nodded and once Shazza was out of the room, he took off his long and stuffy Pyjamas and put his shorts back on but he wrapped a thick blanket around him all the same then he laid back down in bed feeling exhausted and then he slowly shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Shazza came in a few minutes later while holding a glass of lemonade with a lemon wedge at the side with an umbrella and a red straw in it so it would be easier for Ty to drink it.

But when she saw Ty peacefully asleep she crept next to the bed, knelt down on one knee and stroked Ty's long and rather crocked hair peice gently so not to disturb his nap.


	3. What are girlfriends for?

When Ty woken up, his throat felt like a desert on the inside and he felt so hot he just wanted to jump into a lake covered in ice right now but he couldnt since it was the summer holidays.

Ty groaned as he rolled to one side and he yelled in what sounded more like a squeak "_SHAZZA!..." _

Shazza ran into the room and asked "_What's the matter, Possum!?" _

Ty just grabbed his throat and he just threw off his blankets because he just couldn't take it anymore and he jumped out of bed and ran around but after 5 seconds, he was exhausted and Shazza rolled her eyes before carrying her boyfriend back to bed.

Ty just couldn't speak since his throat was extremely dry and Shazza knew that he wanted something.

"_What do you want, Possum?"_ Questioned Shazza while rubbing Ty's hot head.

Ty just squeaked and pointed towards the glass of lemonade and Shazza exclaimed "_Oh Of course! Ya poor thing, youse must be extremely burning!" _

Shazza quickly gave Ty the glass and Ty managed to get his mouth around the straw and he finished the whole glass in 3 seconds flat.

Shazza was impressed. She had never seen anybody drink that fast before.

Ty suddenly tried to sit up and Shazza said while pining Ty down on the bed "_No Ty. Ya can't get up since you'll most likely faint from the heat." _

Ty gave Shazza an apologetic look and she asked "_Oh Possum, what ya sorry for?"_

Ty just gave her a look and he lowered his ears but his eyes shown it all.

Shazza knew now what he was sorry for and Shazza said while rubbing Ty's head "_It's alright, Possum. You're not treating me at all like a slave, That's what I am here for and as your girlfriend it's my responsibillity." _

__Ty sniffed and gave her a small smile and then Ty clutched his throat again and Shazza asked "_Why don't I get cha an ice cream?" _

__Ty actually smiled wider and nodded rapidly and Shazza excitedly speed walked towards out the door and into the kitchen.

Ty loved Shazza with all of his heart. She always did things for him but he never returned the favor so why not repay her now?

Ty carefully planned his idea which was taking his mind off his sickness and he had that ice cream to look forward to.

But Boss Cass was preparing for his diabolical plan even as they speak.


End file.
